


Room for One More Troubled Soul

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [19]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual mpreg, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: “D’you ever think about repopulation?”





	Room for One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> 023\. Dirty Talk  
> Title from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

“We may hafta move on soon,” Tallahassee says, rifling through what meat they have left. “Hunting ain’t turning up much lately.

Columbus watches him, resting his chin in his hand, humming in response. 

Tallahassee closes the cabinet. “Maybe the girls’ll get lucky today.” He turns to Columbus. “You listening to me?”

“D’you ever think about repopulation?”

Tallahassee freezes. “Repopu-what now?”

Columbus snaps out of his daze, face flushing bright red. “R-repopulation. The earth, I mean, a lot of people died, someone’s gotta start replacing them, right?”

His spine straightens when Tallahassee stalks toward him. “So, what? You think you’re gonna go n’ knock up Wichita to repopulate or some shit like that?”

Columbus shakes his head vigorously. “No sir, I was just thinking.”

Tallahassee grabs Columbus by the hair and wrestles him into a possessive kiss. When they break, Columbus is panting. “Good. ‘Cuz you’re mine, boy.”

“Take me to bed?” Columbus asks, still breathless. Tallahassee growls and drags him by the arm to their bedroom, tossing Columbus down on the bed.

Tallahassee climbs on top of Columbus, sucking little marks into his neck. “Tell me what you want, boy.”

Columbus pushes his hips up into Tallahassee’s. “Want… want you to… to come in me,” He gasps out between breaths as Tallahassee’s hand comes up to play with his nipple.

A low chuckle isn’t what Columbus expects. “I always come in you, we don’t got condoms. What’s the difference this time, boy?” Tallahassee grinds down into Columbus’ erection. “You wanna  _ repopulate? _ That it? You want me to knock you up?”

Columbus moans, nods, scrabbles to get Tallahassee’s shirt off. “Yes, yes, Tallahassee,  _ please, _ ” he babbles.

Tallahassee growls again, wasting no time undressing both of them and stretching Columbus. He’s only two out of the usual three fingers in when Columbus squirms.

“Ready, want you now, c’mon,” he begs, reaching for Tallahassee’s cock.

“Easy, boy, you’ll get me.” Tallahassee grabs Columbus by the thighs and pulls him forward so the tip of his cock teases at Columbus’ hole. He presses Columbus’ thighs down until Columbus’ knees are next to his ears and slides in with one easy thrust. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Tallahassee moans as he sets his pace. “Tight enough you might even be able to hold my come in on your own.”

Columbus moans and his hands flail, looking for something to hold on to. “Feel good, so good.”

“Damn right I do. I’m gonna fill you up so good, Columbus, keep you nice and full with my come ‘til we’ve got a whole pack of little bastards running around.” Tallahassee picks up speed, pushing down harder on Columbus’ legs. “You wanna have my babies, boy?” Columbus nods, babbling his affirmation. “Then you’re gonna stay full of ‘em.”

There are tears running down Columbus’ cheeks. Between the position he’s in and the words from Tallahassee, he’s almost done for already. “Gonna come, gonna, gonna-”

“You go right on ahead,” Tallahassee says, thrusting harder. “But I’m gonna keep going ‘til you’re nice and full. Right on ‘til there ain’t no doubt that you’re pregnant. Bet you could give me better kids than the girls ever could.”

Columbus sobs as he comes, spilling onto his stomach. True to his word, though, Tallahassee doesn’t stop, just moves faster as though to milk every drop of pleasure from Columbus before spending himself.

When he does come, it’s with a shout, pressing as deep into Columbus as possible. He lets go of Columbus’ legs and moves to pull out, but Columbus stops him, locking his ankles around Tallahassee’s waist.

“Don’t, don’t, stay, please.” Columbus gives Tallahassee this kicked puppy look, and Tallahassee sighs.

“Alright.” Making sure he stays sheathed inside the boy, he adjusts them so Columbus’ head is pillowed on Tallahassee’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He kisses Tallahassee’s chin and drifts off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Columbus gets launched into some sort of baby fever after that. He drags Tallahassee to bed every night possible, begging to be bred, not letting Tallahassee pull out until Columbus is asleep.

Tallahassee lets it go on until he can’t take it anymore.

It’s the girls’ day to attempt hunting (they’re seriously starting to run low on meat in the area), so Tallahassee decides this is the best time to sit his boy down and talk some sense into him.

“What’s up,” Columbus asks as Tallahassee takes a seat.

“We gotta talk about this repopulatin’ thing you’ve been on about.”

Columbus’ ears burn and he looks down. “I-”

“Nuh-uh. My turn to talk.” Tallahassee takes Columbus’ hand in his. “You know you can’t get pregnant, right? And that I can’t get you pregnant?” Columbus doesn’t answer. “You do realize this ain’t possible, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Columbus’ voice is so soft Tallahassee barely hears him.

“Then why do you keep doing this to yourself, sweetheart?”

“‘Cuz life fucking sucks. We’re alone out here, we’re running out of meat, we don’t even know if we’ll find another place this good no matter how far we go, we don’t know how bad it is outside of our stupid little farm, so I figured I’d try to distract myself and I got a little obsessed, okay?” Columbus takes a deep breath and slumps down in his chair. “I just wanted to give myself some hope, even if it wasn’t realistic.”

Tallahassee rubs the back of his neck. “Hell, kid, I didn’t realize. C’mere.” Columbus comes around the table until they’re chest to chest, Columbus straddling Tallahassee’s lap. “We got a good little family right here, you n’ me n’ the girls, y’know? Sure, shit’s hard, but we’ll do it together.”

“But what about-”

Tallahassee puts a finger to Columbus’ mouth. “My turn. We’ll find a new place, a good place. May not be like this one, but we’ll find one, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna go to bed?”

Columbus stiffens. “I thought you didn’t want to-”

“To sleep, Columbus, let’s go take a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
